Suficiente
by Ex umbra
Summary: Porque él solo podia pensar que ya tenia suficiente. (Esta historia se desarrolla en el mundo de "Una forma diferente de morir")


**Disclaimer:** Ansatsu Kyoshitsu no me pertenece :D si me perteneciera Karma y Nagisa ya estarían juntos.

 **Suficiente**

Miraba pensativo a través de la ventana de la habitación que se encontraba en el segundo piso, todo estaba sumamente silencioso, era una de las cosas buenas de estar en una casa que se encontraba en una zona residencial, donde nadie hacia preguntas acerca de quienes vivieran cerca porque no le convenía que hicieran preguntas de ellos, además de que había suficiente distancia entre un terreno y otro para que los residentes tuvieran privacidad.

Nagisa sonrío con nostalgia al ver la luna, el eterno recuerdo de aquel que fue su profesor y su mejor guía para convertirse en alguien de bien, casi lo había logrado, por poco y había conseguido una vida honesta sin arrastrar ningún tipo de culpa, pero al final de cuentas fallo, su pecado tenia nombre y apellido; Akabane Karma.

Mucho tiempo atrás supo que el haberse enamorado de su compañero fue algo inevitable, el estar cerca del pelirrojo se había convertido en algo tan necesario como respirar, incluso si Karma jamás se enteraba de sus sentimientos a Nagisa no le importaba pues era feliz con el simple hecho de formar parte de la vida del chico incluso si solo era como un simple amigo.

Pero un día lo sintió, sintió lo que era tocar el cielo con las manos sin ningún tipo de impedimento, estuvo tan feliz ese día que pensó que con un poco de esfuerzo podía volar y conocer los paisajes mas hermosos de todo el mundo, ese día Karma le dijo que lo amaba, sin ningún tipo de sutileza pero eso no le importaba pues en esos momentos solo pudo pensar en que era correspondido.

Sin embargo mas pronto de lo que pensó se dio cuenta que no tendría una historia de amor maravillosa, lo supo cuando Karma le conto sobre su deseo de querer ser burócrata pues entendió que la relación de ellos jamás seria publica, pero aun así lo acepto, porque Karma era todo lo que necesitaba y si en un pasado el simple hecho de ser su amigo era suficiente, ahora el saberse amado era simplemente perfecto.

Los años pasaban y todo estaba bien, incluso si era a escondidas su relación se desarrollaba a la perfección, lo malo fue que su situación no podía ser buena eternamente, un día quien asesoraba a Karma en su carrera le explico lo importante que era presentarle a los ciudadanos a su pareja formal para que así lo vieran como un hombre que podía ser fiel y honesto, así que le sugirió buscarse una buena novia. En ese tiempo Nagisa se trago su dolor y apoyo en todo a Karma mientras este convertía a Okuda Manami en su novia.

La pelea mas grande entre ellos dos se había dado el día en que por la mañana todos los medios de comunicación habían anunciado el compromiso entre Akabane Karma; el burócrata mas joven y Okuda Manami; la científica mas prometedora de su generación.

En ese tiempo fueron semanas en que su trato se volvió puramente laboral, ya que Nagisa se había convertido en el asistente del pelirrojo y en su guardaespaldas pues seguía teniendo la increíble capacidad de identificar la sed de sangre por mas pequeña que esta sea. Fue cuando en un arranque de dolor le había pedido a Kaede ser su novia, aunque una parte de él siempre supo que fue un gran error. Poco a poco el pelirrojo fue ganándose una vez mas la confianza del peli-azul volviendo una vez mas a su relación clandestina, sin embargo Nagisa no dejo a su novia y Karma sabia que no podía reclamarle nada, así que acepto compartir a su novio.

Unos días atrás Nagisa había visto algo que lo hizo sentir culpable, se dio cuenta que la mirada de la peli-negra se había opacado perdiendo todo tipo de vitalidad, entonces comprendió que Kaede sabia todo acerca de la relación que mantenía con quien solamente debía ser su amigo y se odio a si mismo por estar causando ese dolor a su novia pues el mas que nadie entendía el sufrimiento de tener que compartir a la persona amada.

-¿En que piensas?- sintió como unos fuertes brazos lo rodeaban por la espalda y un peso extra se instalaba en su hombro.

-En lo difícil que será- respondió sin apartar su mirada de aquella luna que solo lo hacia sentir mas culpable, sabia que Korosensei nunca estaría de acuerdo con sus acciones, porque muchos sufrían a causa de estas.

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto Karma sintiendo un poco de ansiedad.

-Karma quiero que terminemos con esta relación- dijo firmemente apartándose del abrazo del mayor.

-Estas jugando, ¿Verdad?- un profundo dolor comenzaba a instalarse en su pecho.

-No, realmente creo que es mejor no vernos más de esta forma.

-¡¿Por qué justamente ahora?!- sin siquiera darse cuenta había elevado la voz.

-Porque ya he tenido suficiente de esto- hablo firmemente mientras miraba los ojos de su acompañante.

¿End?

Esta historia se desarrolla en el mundo de "Una forma diferente de morir", estoy pensando en crear una tercera parte pero me gustaría que ustedes me dijeran si creen que merece la pena o ya mejor lo dejo hasta aquí, gracias por los comentarios que me han dejado en mis otras historias realmente me hacen muy feliz.

¿Me merezco un review?


End file.
